


Tell Me Why, Oh Why, Are My Genetics Such A Bitch?

by sharkfin (lovelcce)



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aristocracy, Alternate Universe - Goblins, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Aristocracy, Based off of Kate Locke’s Book, Goblins, M/M, OOC Wen Ning, Royalty, Vampires, Vampji, Wen Ning OOC, Werewolves, vampire lan wangji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/sharkfin
Summary: Based off of Kate Locke’s series, Long Live the Queen.Wei Wuxian is half Werewolf, born as a bastard in the Jiang family. He maintains face for the family as a part of their personal guard, though his abilities are weakened due to his half human heart. Powers that are only strengthened by daily dosages provided by the Jiang family.Lan Wangji is a Vampire, pure blooded and royal with a high status. He is no one’s friend, though Wei Wuxian has slowly crawled his way into the Vampire’s heart. He believes in doing what is right, yet finds himself shielded from the turmoil of the aristocracy by his older brother.Wen Ning is a Goblin, a monster and parasite of society that has formed an unlikely attachment to Wei Wuxian.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 26
Kudos: 141





	1. Prologue: Do Vampires Even Use Blood Banks?

Wei Wuxian slouched against the wall as Madam Yu disappeared behind the firm close of the ballroom door. The Countess had been escorting her daughter, Jiang Yanli, to the party, only stopping to lash Wei Wuxian with a brief reprimand on ettiquette. 

“As a member of the Jiang Household, you are to uphold a level of aristocracy and respect fufilling the Crown!” Madam Yu had hissed. “You should do better to not embarass us.”

The Jiang household was a part of the Inner Circle of the aristocracy, a prominent Werewolffamily with power and money. Of course, the two heirs of the family were pure-blooded werewolves as well. And the daughter, Jiang Yanli, was betrothed to a member of the Jin family, another well known family. Jiang Cheng, the only pure-blooded son, was set to inherit the title of Earl. Wei Wuxian, while older than Jiang Cheng, was neither pure-blooded, nor a legitimate child. Half human by his mother, Wei Wuxian was truly only half werewolf. But his place in the family was at least secured as a Bastard, and now as a member of the Jiang family’s Guard. Not that Wei Wuxian minded. He much prefered the freedom that came with being illegitimate. 

“Young Master Wei.” A pleasant voice said, and the half-born wolf straightened his spine quickly to find the two Lan brothers before him. 

Lan Xichen had been the one to speak, a smile on his face that revealed two perfectly pearly fangs. His younger brother, Lan Wangji, was not smiling, nor did he look particularly fond of Wei Wuxian. 

“Master Lan, it is merely Wei Wuxian.” The man bowed slightly, before gesturing towards the door. “You will find the party inside, I can have a servant called to announce you?”

“There is no need.” Lan Xichen nodded, quietly moving inside the ballroom. “We can announce ourselves.”

The door shut firmly behind him, leaving Wei Wuxian alone with Young Master Lan Wangji. 

“So, how’s the Blood Bank?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new work, so my apologies for any confusion with this first chapter - I have never proofread a thing in my life. There, as per usual, is no set update schedule, as I have long work hours that leave me often too tired to update regularly. But, rest assured this work will have a happy ending, as I do not write sad ending without tagging it! ❤️❤️
> 
> This chapter is a prologue, setting the world and characters! It is not essential to the plot at all!❤️
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	2. Jiang Household, Wei Wuxian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qin Su deserved so much better and I will never forgive anyone for what happened to her!

Wei Wuxian stretched, pushing his arms towards the ceiling as he kicked his blanket off of himself. Jiang Cheng stood to the side, his arms crossed as he glared at his brother. 

“You’re going to make us late.” The werewolf snapped, as Wei Wuxian slowly stood. “Did you take your meds, yet?”

“Obviously not.” Wei Wuxian mummbled, stumbling around to search for a clean shirt. “I’ll take it before we leave.”

Jiang Cheng puffed his cheeks as if he wanted to argue, but simply turned his head away with a roll of his eyes. “All reports say that a group of Goblins have taken over a subway station. We’re the extermination team.”

“Extermination?” Wei Wuxian paused, staring at his brother before the man sighed. 

“Relocation team.” He corrected. 

“They’re not pests, Jiang Cheng. They’re people.” Wei Wuxian slipped a shirt over his head after sniffing it. “It’s not their fault that everyone hates them.”

“I don’t hate them!”

“Neither do I, but only one of us here will ever have political power.” Wei Wuxian smiled, patting his brother’s shoulder before opening the door. “Ready?”

The subway station was completely deserted, save for a small group of figures huddled by the water fountain. It was a family. At least, Wei Wuxian assumed they were a family. A woman and man were huddled away, flinching as Wei Wuxian approached them. The woman’s body was shielding a smaller figure, a child. Wei Wuxian motioned for the group to stop, and the Jiang family guard froze in place. The halfbreed crouched down, letting a smile grace his lips. 

“Hi, there.” Wei Wuxian said, and the woman looked over her shoulder at him with wide eyes. 

It was never easy to look at Goblins, their faces and bodies covered in thick fur that was often matted from improper care. But the woman’s eyes were distinctly human, a soft grey that Wei Wuxian could only see fear within. 

“My name’s Wei Wuxian. We got a couple reports about you.” The man said softly, and the woman began to shake as the male goblin seemed to tense. “Do you have anywhere to go?”

The female goblin shook her head, and Wei Wuxian frowned as he noticed dried blood just behind her ear, darkening the brown of her fur. 

“Did someone hit you, ma’am?” Wei Wuxian asked, and the woman froze, her hand flying up to cover the dried blood. “Well, let’s get you out of here first. Is it okay if a medic looks at you?”

The goblins stared at him, and Wei Wuxian almost sighed. 

“Okay, how about I call someone else? Is there anyone who I can call for you?” Wei Ying said, letting his shoulders drop as he pulled out his cellphone. 

“Wen Ning.” The woman said, as the man attempted to shush her. “Call Wen Ning.”

“Wen Ning?” Wei Wuxian blinked. “I’m afraid I don’t know them. Okay, I’m going to pass you my phone, and you can call them?”

The man murmurs something, but the female goblin ignores him as she accepts Wei Wuxian’s phone with delicate furred fingers. Her hands are shaking, and Wei Wuxian furrows his brow slightly before turning to the guard still behind him. 

“Go back up. Report to Jiang Cheng that there’s no threat, only a family in need. I’ll take care of it myself.” Wei Wuxian says, and the guards slowly exchange glances before nodding and turning to leave. 

“Mama?” The smaller goblin says as the woman pressed the phone to her ear, which still is covered in dried blood. 

A twinge of pain shoots through Wei Wuxian’s heart as he notices the state of the child’s clothes as the mother slowly encircles them in her arms. He turns to the father, who is watching Wei Ying with wary eyes. 

“Have you eaten recently?” 

The man stares. 

“Okay.” Wei Wuxian reaches into his pocket, and the man stiffens. “Sorry. I’m grabbing a granola bar, I didn’t have breakfast.”

Wei Wuxian slowly pulls the bar out, his other hand open and empty as he unwraps it. Breaking the bar in half, Wei Wuxian holds it out to the child, happily munching on his own half. The best way to prove something isn’t poisoned is to eat it yourself. “It’s good, I promise.” 

The child glances at the male goblin, who stiffly nods, before reaching out with small finger to take the bar. Wei Wuxian smiles, his palm open and body still as the child take it and begins to nibble. 

“I don’t have anything else, I’m sorry.” Wei Wuxian says to the father, who continues to stare at him, though the hostility has lessened in his eyes. 

The woman hangs up, passing Wei Wuxian back the phone. “Thank you, he said he’ll come get us. Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Wei Wuxian says, slipping the phone into his pocket before plopping onto the ground. “I’ll wait with you.”

Wen Ning is nothing like Wei Wuxian had expected. The goblin, though still completely covered in grey fur, it is cleaned and brushed. And he wears simple clothes with no tears or loose threads. The child, Qin Rusong, darts from his mother’s arms and attaches himself onto Wen Ning’s leg. 

“Ah, I assume you must be Wen Ning.” Wei Wuxian smiles. 

“I am.” The goblin nods, though he does not return the smile. 

“For a goblin king, you’re fairly underground.” Wei Wuxian says, tapping his chin. “Though I can’t blame you. Politics can be so tedious.”

“I am not the king.” Wen Ning says, which is a direct contrary to what Qin Su, the female goblin, had stated earlier. 

“You aren’t?”

“Our royalty has not taken the throne, yet.” Wen Ning said, lifting Qin Rusong into his arms gently. “Thank you, Wei Wuxian, for allowing me to collect these people. We will not forget your kindness.”

“Ah, of course. What else could I have done?” Wei Wuxian laughs softly, before turning back to Qin Su. “It was a pleasure to meet you, ma’am. Sir. If you ever find yourself in need, do not hesitate to call for me.”

“How would we?” Qin Su asks, blinking tired eyes at him. 

“Ask for Jiang Household, Wei Wuxian.” The man smiles, though he doesn’t notice the way Wen Ning’s eyes widen slightly. “I’m the head guard there.”

Qin Su nods, linking her arm with her husband’s. “Thank you, Jiang Household’s Wei Wuxian.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, Qin Su and her family will never have to live in a subway station ever again! Wen Ning and Wei Ying will make sure of that~~
> 
> As for goblins, in case it wasn’t clear within the chapter, they appear human except that they’re entirely covered in fur. They are considered “defects” and are treated with little respect by the general population. How goblins came to be will be explained in future chapters, as it is relevant to the plot, but I thought I’d get the generic details out of the way~~
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	3. Withdrawl

“Wei Wuxian.” Wen Ning greets, detaching from the shadows cast by the dim streetlights as the half-Werewolf wanders aimlessly through the city a few weeks later. 

“M’lord.” Wei Wuxian grins, bowing slightly as the goblin appears unamused. 

“I was wondering some things, namely about you.” Wen Ning says, and Wei Wuxian pauses for a moment, raising an eyebrow at the other. 

“I’m flattered, but you’re really not my type.” Wei Wuxian says, and swears he sees the goblin king roll his eyes. 

“I assure you, I am uninterested in any... romantic experiences with you, Wei Wuxian.” Wen Ning says. “I am moreso curious about your biology as a half wolf. The underground is full of whispers and rumours, and some are about you.”

“It’s always best to gain from the source.” Wei Wuxian agrees, motioning with his head for Wen Ning to join his walk. 

“They say you are required to take medication. And yet, I have known many half wolves, and none of them were prescribed anything.” Wen Ning says, and Wei Ying notices a limp to his walk as he steps forwards. “In fact, I have only ever seen half-Vampires take vitamins for their imbalance of blood diets.”

“My mother is said to have had exceptionally weak genes, causing a defect when I was born.” Wei Ying shrugs. “The medication keeps me alive and strong enough to do my job.”

“Does it?” Wen Ning says, and he sounds as if he knows the answer. “Have you ever missed a dosage?”

“Of course not, my family reminds me.” 

“That’s very [kind] of them.” The goblin king hums, his hands hidden in his pants pockets. 

Wei Wuxian pauses, glancing at the man next to him before biting his cheek lightly. “You sound as if you think I should stop taking it.”

“I think the outcome could be interesting.” Is all Wen Ning replies. 

“I could die.” 

“Or you could survive.”

“Can’t I miss just one day?” Wei Wuxian whinned as his brother slid the orange tablets towards him. “Pleaase?”

“Do you want to die?” Jiang Cheng snapped, and Wei Wuxian bit his tongue. 

“No.”

Wei Wuxian tipped the tablets into his mouth, pushing them under his tongue as he pretended to swallow them. Jiang Cheng let his shoulders drop slightly, but still glared at his brother before storming from the room. 

Wei Wuxian spit the pills back into his hand. 

First comes a splitting headache, pulling each strand of hair on Wei Wuxian’s skull as he lays in his bed with the lights off. It’s silent in the room, but the half breed almost imagines he can hear the people in the kitchen gossiping, and flinches as someone drops a pan with a clatter. His eyes hyper focus onto every detail of the room, not even straining to see through the inky black provided by his curtains. Has wood always seemed so flawed, with so many grooves and dust particles? His stomach rolls, and the urge to run for his medication rings in his head. But Wei Wuxian does not think this is what dying feels like. 

“Wei Ying?” A voice asks, and the man flinches slightly before turning to face Lan Wangji in the dying light of the day. 

“Ah, Lan Zhan, what are you doing on this side of town?” 

The vampire does not respond immediatly, taking in the rumpled sight of Wei Ying’s clothes and the sickening hue of his skin. “You’re sick.”

“No, no, I’m fine. Missed my vitamins this morning, that’s all.” Wei Wuxian grins, locking eyes with Lan Wangji. “Why? Are you worried about me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is a baseball bat and I’m swinging as fast as I can-
> 
> Sasquatch looking Wen Ning holds a place in my heart and I love him so much (and so does [redacted])🥺🥺
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	4. Lotus Pier Hospital Records

“I am.” Lan Wangji says, and there’s a look of complete honestly in his eyes that melts into Wei Wuxian. Or maybe it’s the fever making him hallucinate. 

“What?” Wei Ying breathes, and he stumbles slightly in his shock. 

Lan Zhan is holding him, suddenly, arm carefully holding Wei Wuxian up as if he were precious. “I am worried.”

“And they say romance is dead.” Wei Ying says, letting the vampire press a cool hand against his forehead. 

“You have a fever.” 

“Mm. A side effect. I just- I needed to see what would happen.” Wei Ying shakes his head, leaning into the palm that cups his cheek. “It’s so loud, Lan Zhan. At home, here. I can hear the water falling down the pipe across the street. And the shadows aren’t- I can see so well. I used to think your eyes were just gold, but... there’s amber laced there. How is it possible for you to become even more beautiful?”

The vampires stares down at him with concern, though he does not interrupt at Wei Ying carefully trails a finger down his cheek. 

“How could I be sick if everything seems enhanced?” The half-wolf murmurs, before his eyes begin to droop closed, his weight suddenly heavy in Lan Zhan’s arms as his knees give out. 

“Wei Ying-“

Cloud Recesses sits apart from the other mansions of the Aristocracy, lonely and beautiful. Completely unattainable to anyone other than family members. The exterior of the house is a beautiful grey that-

Wei Wuxian nuzzles sleepily into the hand that pushes hair away from his face, the heavy fabric of the sheets securing the man as his movements feel like warm jelly. 

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji says, his voice terribly loud for someone whispering. 

Wei Wuxian bites the man’s pinky finger softly in retaliation, hearing a sharp intake of breath before the hand disappears. The half breed lifts his hips, twisting his body in a play to get confortable. 

“Lan Zhan, don’t go.” He whines, his eyelashes fluttering as he fights the thick exhaustion keeping them closed. “Lan Zhan?”

“Mn.” The vampire hums, leaning down to press cool lips to Wei Wuxian’s forehead. His breath disturbs baby hairs, as he pulls away. “I will stay.”

Wei Ying’s pillow smells of sandalwood as he stretches, letting a yawn creep out of his lips. It’s reminisce of Lan Zhan, and Wei Ying smiles as he turns his face into the silk fabric. 

Silk. 

Wei Wuxian bolts upright in the bed, panic held in his eyes as he realizes that he does not and has never had silk pillowcases. Across the room, behind a large wooden desk, sits Lan Wangji. He watches with careful golden eyes as Wei Ying swallows thickly. 

“Lan Zhan?” 

“You passed out.” Is all the vampire says, returning to his paperwork as the half breed runs a hand through knotted hair.

Pushing the covers aside, Wei Ying drops his feet to the wooden floor, which is cool underneath him. He takes a moment, to balance himself before standing, walking to the desk and carefully propping himself next to Lan Wangji’s paperwork. 

“Where are we?” Wei Ying says, the room unrecognizable to him from the way the window overlooks a serene courtyard. 

“This is Cloud Recesses.” Lan Wangji says, his voice still unbearbly loud, rattling in Wei Wuxian’s head. Rationally, though, the man knows the vampire is talking no louder than a whisper. 

Lan Zhan turns the page, and Wei Ying carefully pulls the paper from his hands, scanning the page with curiousity as Lan Zhan stares up at him. 

“And what’s this? Medical paperwork from... what twenty years ago?” Wei Ying says, raising an eyebrow as the page speaks of unusual mutations. “What is this?”

“It is from Lotus Pier’s nearest hospital.” 

“Really? That place closed recently. I was born there, it’s weird passing by and thinking about that-“

“It’s yours.”

“What?”

“The paperwork. It’s records, from your birth.” Lan Wangji says, pushing the pile of papers towards Wei Ying. “Your actions and words yesterday left me... curious. How come you were the only half-wolf to need special medication, mainly. Why your senses enhanced without them.”

“Did you steal these?” Wei Wuxian laughs, oddly touched as mindlessly flips through a few pages. 

“No, I am borrowing them. Your sister also left you soup.” Lan Wangji says, though the tips of his ears turn red. 

“And what do you think?” 

Lan Wangji paused, glancing down at the papers before back up. “Are you sure?”

“I trust your opinion, Lan Zhan. More than anyone else.” Wei Ying says, his mind flashing back to a hand holding his face. 

“You’re not half-wolf.” Lan Wangji says, and Wei Wuxian’s brows furrow. “You’re a goblin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hits plot acceleration button with exceeding force*
> 
> Is this too fast paced? I’m not going to stop this pace, but I feel almost bad for not dragging it out, haha! But I’m just very excited to get to the juicy bits, I guess~~  
> Also, let Lan Wangji talk! He is out of character, but like he’s a vampire here, I think it’s okay-
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	5. Horny in the Cloud Recesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Horny Square! If you’re uncomfortable with dirty talk, I suggest skipping this chapter and immediately dropping to the End Notes (I’ll leave a chapter review for any plot related details!). There is no... explicit sex scenes, but Wei Ying is not leaving any of his desires to interpretation! ☺️

“I’m not a goblin. Do I look that hairy to you?” Wei Ying blinks, looking down at his hands in shock. 

“Your blood tests.” Lan Wangji says, passing him a paper. “They indicate that you have both vampire and wolf genes.”

“My mother was human.” 

“She was. And then she was attacked, while pregnant.” Lan Wangji says, pulling another file from somewhere else. “She requested to terminate the pregnancy after, due to fear of how her change would affect you. But Lord Jiang denied the request, stating that if you appeared healthy in ultra-sounds, there was no fear.”

“I’m a science experiment.” Wei Ying leans back slightly, letting Lan Wangji slips their fingers together. “And the results?”

“You. A goblin who looks completely normal.” Lan Wangji says, his voice frank. “The strain of your birth, though...”

“Right.” Wei Ying tightens his hold on Lan Zhan’s hand. “And your thoughts?”

“Stop taking your medication. I will inform Madam Jiang Yanli of what I have learned.” Lan Wangji says, and he still has not looked away.

“No. What do you think? The goblin part.” Wei Ying says, and he can’t meet the vampire’s eyes. 

There’s a movement and a shuffle as Lan Wangji stands, pushing himself in between Wei Ying’s knees as he lifts the man’s head. With his eyes closed, he pulls back slightly, and the vampire lets him. 

“Wei Ying is the same.” Lan Wangji says. “Half-wolf or Goblin, I-“

“You?” Wei Ying whispers, letting Lan Zhan cup his cheek once again. 

“I would love Wei Ying no matter his label.”

Wei Wuxian gasps softly, a mere intake of breath as he surges forwards, pushing his mouth again Lan Zhan’s. His hands pull the vampire’s face closer, as if afraid they will disappear. 

“Isn’t it exhausting being the most perfect person?” Wei Ying laughs against his mouth, letting a smile curl his lips as he feels Lan Wangji grab at his hips. 

“I could ask you the same.”

“Lan Zhan?” Wei Ying pulls away, his eyes a soft grey as he bites at his lip. “I feel the same. I’m not acting based off my... emotional turmoil about the goblin thing. I- I’ve liked you, loved you, whatever’d you-“

Lan Zhan presses a kiss to his forehead, and Wei Ying relaxes into him. Dropping his face into the vampire’s neck, with the scent of sandalwood surrounding him. With an impulse of sheer mischief, Wei Wuxian bit at where the vampire’s neck met his shoulder. 

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan says, his tone a warning, that makes a shiver fall down Wei Wuxian’s spine. 

The half-wolf, no, the goblin licks the freshly bitten skin before pressing a kiss to it as Lan Wangji inhales sharply. Using one leg, Wei Ying pulls the vampire flush against him, slowly rolling his hips. 

“Lan Zhan.” Wei Ying replies, trailing open mouthed kisses slowly up Lan Zhan’s neck as fingers dig into his hips. 

“Are you-“ The vampire begins, only for Wei Ying to giggle against his jaw. 

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan.” He sighs, pressing a kiss to the man’s cheek. “The only thing I’m sure about right now is you. Immovable you. How much I adore you. How long I’ve wanted to map your skin with my lips. To let you break me apart, your mouth and fangs and those damned golden eyes of yours filling every dream I-“

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan interupts, his words shallow as his pupils dialate, fingers still gripping the goblin’s hips with barely held restraint. 

“Every fantasy.” Wei Wuxian continues, leaning in again to nip slightly at the vampire’s ear lobe as he drops his voice to a whisper. “As I’d slowly work myself open, pretending that it was your fingers inside of me, filling me up. That it was your mouth wrapped around my cock, your fangs grazing across the head when you pulled away. My hands in your hair, god anywhere you’d let me put them, Lan Zhan.”

The vampire shudders as he hears his name, one of his hands idly playing with Wei Ying’s waistband. 

Wei Wuxian smiles, trailing a hand down Lan Wangji’s chest slowly. “And then, with your cock seated inside of me, I’d fall apart in your hands incoherent with only your name in my mind. Lan Zhan,  _ Lan Zhan,  ** Lan Zhan ** _ .”

“Wei Ying.” The vampire repeats, his voice strained and wanting now as he takes a deep breath. “Teasing.”

“Then take me to bed, if you want me to stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this as Get-Together-Fluff... And here we are🤡
> 
> Chapter Review:  
> -Wei Wuxian is Goblin! But he does not have the “defect” of being entirely covered in fur like other Goblins (Wen Ning and Qin Su!).  
> -Lan Zhan confesses, as does Wei Wuxian! They kiss!!!!  
> -Wei Wuxian’s mother was human, but was attacked and turned by a Vampire while pregnant. She requested to terminate her pregnancy due to the unknown effects of her change, but was denied this by Jiang Fengmian. The birth of Wei Wuxian caused too much strain on her and she died.  
> -That’s it for plot, honestly-
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	6. Goblin Doctor, Wen Qing

“How did you know?” Wei Wuxian asks, crossing his ankles as he sits across from Wen Ning, the goblin king hidden behind a popped collar and sunglasses. 

“We are informed whenever a goblin is born, in case we need to remove them from the hospital.” Wen Ning shrugs, his tone matter-of-fact. “Most parents don’t want us.”

“Why don’t I... you know?” Wei Ying said, glancing to the side as a waiter passes. 

“Have fur? My sister has some theories, but we don’t know. As far as the goblins knew, Lord Jiang had a goblin son who disappeared after birth.” Wen Ning takes a sip of his coffee, his entire presence seeming relaxed and at ease. 

“Your sister.”

“Wen Qing, the only doctor who will see everyone, no matter their blood.” Wen Ning says. “I assume you’ll want to meet her.”

Wen Qing is terrifying, for a woman wearing a soft grey sweater. Though her fur is the same greyish-white as her brother’s, her eyes seem sharper as she stares at Wei Wuxian. She does not smile, or roll her eyes as Wen Ning does, merely takes a vial of Wei Wuxian’s blood with a blank face. 

“She seems nice.” Wei Ying says, watching as Wen Ning’s lips twitch upwards slightly. 

“Once she has confirmed who you are for herself, she’ll probably warm up to you.” 

“Probably?”

“Most likely.” Wen Ning ammends, before turning to Wei Wuxian. “Now, have you tried climbing walls, yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly short, and I apologize for that, but the next scene works best as the beginning of new chapter. ❤️
> 
> Also, enter Wen Qing, the only Goblin Doctor around, who probably knows more than anyone else! Do we think she’d be better with Jiang Yanli or MianMian for this AU? (Both are werewolves!) I have a few ideas regarding that, but I’d love to hear your thoughts on it as well~~
> 
> As per usual, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! My DMs are open for conversation, and also feel free to interact in any ways~ I post a lot of scenes, deleted or unpublished on there, as well as ideas for new fics! ❤️❤️


	7. Being Horny in Cloud Recesses Again (Really When Is Wei Wuxian Not?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian’s being horny again, I’m sorry😔✊🏻

Lan Wangji does not speak as Wei Ying slides in through the window, merely leans against his desk with a composed air about him. 

“Did you know I can climb up the wall to the window?” Wei Ying says, patting his clothes down before looking up at the vampire with a large grin. “Does that make you Rapunzel?”

Something soft melts in the pools of Lan Zhan’s eyes, as the man steps towards Wei Ying, cupping the other man’s face in his hands. The lights in the room are off, and clouds cover the moon, but Wei Ying blinks slowly as his eyes easily adjust to the darkness. 

“You look beautiful.” Wei Ying says, and the words come out barely above a whisper as he watches the tips of Lan Zhan’s ears turn pink. “I’m starting to see why goblins live underground.”

“Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji says, and the goblin bites his lip as one of the vampire’s hands brushes back a piece of hair. “You got leaves in your hair.”

“Somehow that’s the most romantic thing you’ve said to me all day.” Wei Ying leans in, his lips barely an inch away from Lan Zhan. “You should make it up to me.”

The vampire closes the space between them, tangling one hand in Wei Wuxian’s hair as the other grabs at his waist. The goblin lets out a breathy sigh, content as he presses completely into Lan Zhan, arms encircling the other’s neck. The vampires bites at his bottom lip, and for a shining moment Wei Wuxian blinks with a dazed expression on his face. His lips are red as he pulls Lan Zhan back in, biting back and sliding one hand slowly down the vampire’s chest to stop with a single finger hooked in the waistband. Wei Wuxian tugs slightly, and Lan Wangji looks at him through thick lashes with molten eyes. 

A sharp buzz cuts through the silence of the room, and for a moment the two are content to ignore it as Lan Wangji grips at Wei Wuxian’s thighs. The second text brings a sigh from the goblin’s lips, his head tilted back as he shuts his eyes. 

“Lan Zhan, can you see who it is?” He murmurs, as the vampire presses open mouthed kisses to the place where his neck meets his shoulder. 

The vampire responds by biting softly at the goblin’s neck, too light to puncture any skin. Coherent thoughts dissipate as Wei Wuxian lets himself be pushed against the nearest wall, his legs wrapping around Lan Zhan’s waist as he’s lifted. 

Wei Ying’s phone lights up again, this time repeatedly buzzing with a call as Jiang Cheng’s face shows on the screen. 

“Shit.” The goblin says, grabbing the phone and sliding it open as Lan Zhan gently presses a hickey onto his skin. “Hello?”

“Where the fuck are you?” Jiang Cheng’s voice is static-y through the phone, though his anger is easily heard. “We’re supposed to have dinner with a-jie tonight, and you’ve been practically missing for almost two days.”

“I... uh, was busy.” Wei Ying says, fisting his hand in Lan Zhan’s collar as the vampire drags his fangs across his skin. 

“Busy.” Jiang Cheng repeats, sounding entirely unconvinced. 

“If you really must know all the details, then I’ll have you know that Lan Zhan found me in an alley and took me home and-“

“Stop!” Jiang Cheng interrupts, a faint panic in his voice. “I do not want to hear about that! Ever! Shameless fuck! Be here by seven, got it? Don’t be late or I’ll break your fucking legs, Wei Wuxian.”

The line goes dead as Lan Wangji trails kisses back up to Wei Ying’s mouth. The goblin lets out a shaky breath, tossing his phone back onto Lan Zhan’s desk before tangling his hands in the vampire’s hair. 

“It’s only five.” Wei Wuxian says, tugging slightly against the dark strands. “How fast can you pull me apart, Lan Zhan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP to the deleted scene with Xichen, but I lost that train of plot halfway through the scene,,,  
> Speaking of plot, do I have a planned plot for this fic? No! All I remember from the book is horny and queen, that’s it Everything else is [muffled noises of plot].
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	8. The Goblin City

“Is that a love bite, A-Xian?” Jiang Yanli smiles, her eyes crinkling with amusement as she carefully ladles soup into his bowl. 

Wei Wuxian blushes slightly, adjusting his collar. “Thank you for the soup, a-jie.”

Jiang Cheng curls his lip slightly in disgust as he stares at Wei Wuxian, blinking furiously as he turns his head away. The young lord’s purple vest atrociously clashes with his Jiang family pendant, in the goblin’s opinion, but he merely rolls his eyes. Jiang Yanli, though, is the epitome of fashion to Wei Wuxian. She had layered a simple black corset over her dark purple skirt, matching the ribbon neatly tied at the end of her plaited hair. The white long sleeved shirt helps the pendant stand out as she sits calmly across from Jiang Cheng, a soft smile gracing her lips. 

“So, Young Master Lan has been treating you well?” She says, taking a sip from her teacup as Wei Wuxian turns a deeper shade of red. 

“Where are we going?” Wei Wuxian asks, hands in his pockets as Wen Ning leads him down the twisting alleys of the city. 

This area is mainly for the poor citizens, the streets barely lit by gas lamps that cast long shadows against the cobblestone. If not for the recently acquired enhanced sight, Wei Wuxian would have stepped in shit at least twice. He’s almost a little scared to ask if it’s horse shit or not. Wen Ning blends in now, his clothes a little worn and his head down. He sticks completely to the shadows, never wandering too close to the street lamps. 

“The city of Goblins would be destroyed if it was too close to the aristocracy.” Wen Ning replies, side stepping a puddle that’s suspiciously… frothy.

“City?” Wei Wuxian says, blinking slowly as they turn another corner. “There’s a city?”

“Do you think we’d be allowed to buy apartments?” Wen Ning says, but there's no heat to his comment. His voice is resigned, tired. Suddenly, Wei Wuxian realizes how tired the goblin truly looks. His limp seems worse tonight, and the goblin keeps favoring his right leg.

“I guess I never thought of it that way.” Wei Wuxian admits, guilt bubbling in his chest and sticking in his throat. “But how do you keep a city a secret?”

“We don’t, really. But no one wants to know.” Wen Ning shrugs a shoulder, glancing back with a small smile. “It helps that it’s underground, though.”

“So you do live underground!” Wei Ying’s eyes widen. “I always heard the rumors, but I never thought it was true.”

“You’d live underground, too.” Wen Ning laughs, and a bucket of ice water fills Wei Ying’s veins. “Not everyone lives underground, though. Some people, mainly the young adults, leave to make it on their own.”

“Do they? Make it, I mean.”

“Everyone comes back eventually.” 

“So, you’re back.” Wen Qing says as a way of greeting as Wei Wuxian finally ducks into the entrance to the city. 

It’s dark and damp, with no sources of light. The space surrounding him is large and spacious, but there’s people everywhere. No, not people. There’s goblins everywhere. Children run around, playing tag and bumping into people’s legs. Even that small, their bodies are covered in matted fur. There’s goblins laughing, talking, a few are coughing into their elbows. And Wei Wuxian feels overwhelmed as they movement of this city stops, everyone looking at him. And for once in his life, Wei Wuxian is crawling in his own skin, which is smooth and clear of fur. A woman, familiar but still so foreign to him steps forwards with a bow. 

“Wei Wuxian, welcome.” The goblin says, her head low as she refuses to look at him.

“Ah! Qin Su!” Wei Wuxian realizes with a start. “How is little Rusong?”

“Rusong is fine.” Wen Qing interrupts, grabbing Wei Ying by the elbow and dragging him further into the city. “Mind your business.”

The city slowly begins to move around them, and Wen Ning calmly limps behind them as they walk. And yet, the goblins all pause to stare at Wei Ying, staring with silent awe as Wen Qing marches him along. The three finally enter a small off section to the city, and Wei Wuxian blinks slowly as Wen Ning closes the door behind them. 

“Is this your house?”

“Yes, and my office.” Wen Qing says, pointing him to a wooden chair. “I finished analysis your blood. You are truly a goblin, and there’s no outright differences in your blood to show why you’re… well, you. We can only assume that it’s because of the unique way vampire blood was introduced to you.”

“Couldn’t an adult, then, be the same as me if introduced-“

“No.” Wen Qing says, her voice sharp. “That will only lead to death.”

“There aren’t many willing test subjects for that, either.” Wen Ning smiles, sitting across from Wei Wuxian heavily. 

“Okay, then my other question. If Wen Ning is the king, then are you-“

“No.” Wen Qing says, her voice almost exasperated. “We don’t have a king, nor a queen. At least, for the moment. No matter what everyone will say about us. We’re doctors, Wei Wuxian, not royalty.”

A small ball of fur attaches itself to Wei Wuxian’s leg as Wen Ning begins to lead him out of the city of goblins. Eyes wide, the child looks up and grins, a laugh escaping as a woman rushes to pull him into her arms.

“I am so sorry, m’lord.” Qin Su says, holding Rusong tightly as he squirms. “A-Song you don’t do that to the young lord! Your robes are filthy and-“

“It’s fine, m’lady.” Wei Wuxian says, and the goblin woman freezes. “I really don’t mind. A-Song, you can give me a hug whenever you want.” 

The child grins, wide and happy, reaching his arms out to Wei Wuxian, who merely look at Qin Su for permission. The goblin woman blinks slowly, before nodding, and Wei Wuxian gently scoops Qin Rusong up. 

“Are you a goblin? Why don’t you have fur? Are you a king?” The boy asks, his voice quick as if he can’t get the questions out fast enough. 

“I am a goblin.” Wei Ying nods. “I don’t have fur because a wicked witch cursed me as a little baby, all because I didn’t eat my vegetables like my mom told me to!”

Qin Rusong gasps, his eyes widening as he looks over at his mom, who laughing into her hand. “Is a witch going to curse me if I don’t eat your vegetables?!”

“Well, I guess you better eat them, if you don’t want to find out the hard way.” Wei Ying winks, and the boy nods eagerly.

“The wicked witch won’t get me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my Qin Su loving juice today, so please enjoy her and Qin Rusong living happily~
> 
> Aside from that, I apologize I didn't update sooner, but I actually scrapped an entire scene mid-writing and had to rework around it! 
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	9. Angry Didi, Who Is Not Your Didi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had anything beta-read in my life, so please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes!

Wei Ying groans, hiding his face under the sheets as Lan Wangji turns the bedroom light on. One of the goblin’s legs lays bare, the blanket bunched to the side. The bed dips slightly as Lan Wangji sits, gently resting a hand on Wei Wuxian’s knee.

“Wei Ying.”

“I’m still sleepy.”

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan repeats, pulling the blanket down. “It is time to get up.”

Snaking an arm around the vampire’s waist, Wei Ying bites his tongue. “Must we?”

“We must.”

Wei Wuxian lets out another groan, slowly sitting up behind Lan Zhan. The goblin slides the vampire’s hair to the side before pressing a kiss to the bare skin just below his ear. “Fine, fine. I’m up.”

“We’re going to Lotus Pier.” Lan Wangji says, carefully extracting himself from Wei Ying’s arms.

The goblin frowns, rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes. “Why?”

“You can’t live in my clothes forever.”

“I’m not wearing anyone’s clothes.” Wei Wuxian laughs, watching as the vampire begins to search through his dresser. “I thought you preferred me like that.”

“Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan says, though his voice is terribly fond. “Get dressed.”

Wei Wuxian unlocks the servant’s entrance to the Jiang family mansion, leading Lan Wangji into the dark kitchen. The goblin wrinkles his nose, the overwhelming scent of a reheated dinner filling the room. Jiang Wanyin sits at the counter, said plate in front of him as he freezes, a fork halfway to his mouth. The three men stare at each other for a moment, before Jiang Cheng dropps his fork back onto his plate with a sigh.

“Dad wants to talk to you.” The werewolf says, running a hand down his face. “Good luck with that when he finds you.”

“Did, uh, a-jie tell you?” Wei Ying sits next to Jiang Cheng, stealing a bite of food. He makes a face as the half-heated, bland paste hits his tongue.

“About the whole no-hair-goblin thing? Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Get your own fucking plate, Wei Wuxian.”

“But this doesn’t taste good.”

“Then stop eating it!” Jiang Cheng snaps, slapping away Wei Ying’s hand.

The goblin pouts, before stretching his arms and standing once again. “I just stopped by to grab some clothes.

“What, do you live at the Cloud Recesses now?” Jiang Cheng glares at Lan Wangji.

“No, but I don’t know if I can trust Uncle Jiang anymore.”

“Trust.” Jiang Wanyin repeats, his eyes dropping to his plate.

“Ah, Lan Zhan, do you mind giving us a moment?” Wei Ying smiles, waiting for the vampire to nod once and disappear into the hallway. “Didi, when was the last time you rested? Had a real meal?”

“Shut up, Wei Wuxian.”

“So rude to your gege.” Wei Ying’s smile dropped a little. “Did something happen?”

“Are you serious?” Jiang Cheng’s eyes flash. “Did something happen? I fucking wonder, Wei Wuxian! My brother disappears, and I come home to learn that Lan Wangji found you roaming the streets incoherent because you didn’t take your medication. Medication that I thought was keeping you alive, and would kill you if you missed a dosage. And then, for days, you don’t come home. You stay locked away in the Cloud Recesses with vampires, and you’re seen having lunch with the goblin king!”

“Wen Ning isn’t the king.” Wei Ying says quietly, and Jiang Cheng’s fork bends in his fist.

“A-jie’s worried about you. You’ve seen her exactly once this entire time. Mom and Dad are fighting over the whole thing, and now they aren’t even trying to hide the fact that they lied to us. It’s all, ‘I told you that goblin boy would bring us nothing but trouble’. And you finally come home, when we’re all normally sleeping, just to grab some clothes and disappear again.” The werewolf pushes himself up, dropping the plate and twisted fork into the sink with a clatter. “Don’t fucking call me _didi_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a shoutout to Jiang Cheng for actually expressing his emotions (sort of) in this chapter. He's angry af, but he's communicating! Look at him go! 
> 
> I did plan for this chapter to be longer, but hit a little bit of a road block while writing. Therefore, I may come back and reupload this chapter with the ending. If I don't, the next scene will just be the beginning of the next chapter. <3
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3
> 
> Comments make my day, too! <3


	10. Breakfast, But No One Eats Anything

Lan Zhan is already in Wei Wuxian’s room as the goblin enters, staring at a cluster of photos on the wall. Nothing in the room’s seemingly been touched, a grey hoodie stolen from Jiang Cheng carelessly thrown half on the bed, a sleeve completely on the floor.

“Your brother’s right.” The vampire says, leaning back slightly as Wei Ying hugs him from behind. “You should talk to your family.”

“I never thought I’d hear you agree with Jiang Cheng.” Wei Wuxian laughs, hooking his chin onto the vampire’s shoulder. “And I will, just maybe not right now.”

“Wei Ying.”

“It’s the middle of the night. I can at least let them sleep before having a talk that can tear apart a family.” The goblin lets his shoulders drop. “I guess I should stay here for the night.”

Lan Wangji hums in agreement, slowly raising an arm to hold Wei Wuxian’s hand. They linger like that for a moment, the home Wei Wuxian grew up in completely silent. Lan Zhan lets go, turning to face the goblin with soft golden eyes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

“Or you could stay. Here. With me.” Wei Ying says, decidedly ignoring how messy the room around them is.

“I do not think the Jiang family would appreciate waking up to a vampire in their home, Wei Ying.” Lan Zhan lifts the goblin’s left hand, placing a soft kiss to the palm before stepping back completely. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The Jiang home is most effectively described as chaotic during the early hours of the day. Servants bustle through the hallways and rooms, the madam of the household carefully watching them from her vantage in the dining room.

Madam Yu is many things, all dependant on who you ask. She‘s honest and can be harsh, and hides her pain behind anger. But Madam Yu is not cruel, not even to a bastard son of the husband she hates. The three Jiang children grew up knowing their parents fought, for they were not quiet about such things. And while Jiang Fengmian had been content to let nannies and teachers raise the three, Madam Yu had been more in their daily lives than anyone else.

Her and Wei Wuxian have a complicated relationship, neither as close as her blood born children, and yet not hating each other either. Wei Wuxian thinks she‘s one of the strongest people he had ever know. And while Madam Yu would never admit so, Wei Ying was just as much a part of her family as her own son. Which, of course, meant that her expectations for the goblin were high. And as Wei Wuxian quietly walked into the dining room for breakfast, his stomach dropped to find the lady of the house drinking tea with a too calm air around her.

“Wei Wuxian, sit.” Yu Ziyuan wears a long purple dress, black hair intricately pinned up to reveal a pair of sapphire earrings. On her right hand, a beautiful ring reflects an almost purple light in the morning sun. “We have not seen you these past few days. Next time I expect at least a letter telling us that you will not be home for dinner.”

“Of course, Madam Yu.” Wei Ying says, carefully sitting to her left and merely staring down at the table.

“Your father wishes to speak with you in his office.” The werewolf says, placing her tea cup down. Wei Wuxian begins to stand, only to freeze as Madam Yu begins to speak once more. “But I would have the first word. You’ve lived here since you were little, Wei Wuxian. I did not want you. A goblin bastard, raised along my own two children. It was an accident waiting to happen. I do not know if you remember, but the day your father brought you here, I locked myself in my room. Not that your father cared.

“You were a small thing, back then. Terribly tiny that I was afraid you’d break with a strong wind. It was not instantaneous, but I’ve grown to see you as my own. I will never be your mother in the sense that I am A-Cheng’s. However, I raised you and grounded you when you broke the front door handle at 9 years old. Your father is going to ask you to become a liaison between the beauracy and the goblins. I will not tell you what to do, you’ve grown into an adult far too soon. All three of you. But I will remind you that my children are not pawns on a chessboard, they are the players.”

“Madam Yu,” Wei Wuxian said, his voice thick.

The lady of the house stood, carefully moving her skirt as she began to leave. “Your father expects you in his office when you’re done, A-Ying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my fic and i get to choose whether madam yu is a redeemable character in this universe-
> 
> so, it took me almost exactly two months to finally write this. i knew where the plot needed to go, but wasn't sure how to set it up. I was actually doing dishes when the idea of having Madam Yu as the plot device became plaustible.
> 
> Would anyone be interested in knowing more about Wei Wuxian's childhood with the Jiangs, or is there enough information here? It would most likely be an "extra" chapter either way. 
> 
> As per usual, if you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	11. Extra: Yu Ziyuan Doesn’t Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Wei Wuxian’s life with the Jiang family from Yu Ziyuan’s perspective

“I will not live with a filthy goblin.” Yu Ziyuan said, her tone icily calm as she stood in front of her husband’s desk. “Especially one you are the cause of, Fengmian.”

“My Lady, the boy has no where to go. And he will not know of his orgins.” The lord said, continuing with his paperwork. “There is enough room in the house for another.”

“Not a goblin. They’re uncivilized.”

“Then we will teach him.”

“You’ve never shown interest in any other...” Madam Yu took a sharp breath, steadying herself. “Why this one?”

“His skin.” Jiang Fengmian said, as if it were the most obviously explanation. “He has no hair other than the top of his head. I’m curious to why.”

Yu Ziyuan was already seated at the opposite end of the table from her husband when her children stumbled in for breakfast. It had been three days since the lady of the house had locked herself in her quarters, and her two children seemed suprised to see her. Jiang Cheng was rubbing sleep from his eyes still, and his shirt’s collar was sticking up in the back. Yanli was more presentable in a soft looking purple dress, though Madam Yu could tell she’d tried to do her own hair that morning. And clutching her daughter’s hand was a young boy. Or what looked like a boy. Wei Wuxian, the illegitimate goblin son of Jiang Fengmian, was wearing a crinkled shirt and shoes that were much too big for him. His hair was still knotted, though it looked like someone had attempted to wash and untangle it. Madam Yu was certain that it had been Yanli. 

The boy seemed to shrink into himself as he noticed Yu Ziyuan watching him, his free hand fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve. “Madam Yu, I hope I am not intruding on your breakfast.”

The werewolf lady turned her glare on her husband, who was calmly reading the morning paper. “You couldn’t at least buy the boy the right sized shoes? Pathetic.”

“My shoes fit fine, Miss, really.” Wei Wuxian said, his voice trembling slightly as Jiang Cheng began buttering his toast. (Madam Yu would need to talk to her son about being aware of his surroundings.)

“Nonsense. You’re dragging your feet so they don’t fall off. Do not lie to me.” Madam Yu motioned to the seat to her left. “Sit down, we don’t have all day to eat breakfast.”

Yu Ziyuan waited until Wei Wuxian cracked open his bedroom door before pushing her way inside. “Sit. On the chair in front of the mirror.”

The boy stared with wide eyes, stumbling over his own feet to follow her orders. 

“Wait. Your shoes. Hand them over.” 

“But... but Master Jiang gave them to me.” Wei Wuxian said, completely frozen. 

Madam Yu smiled, barely a lift to the corner of lips, kneeling down in front of him. “We’ll put these away in the closet, so you can wear them when they fit. But you need smaller shoes for now. Take them off, Wuxian.”

The goblin boy nodded, sniffling slightly as he slipped out of them. “Yes, Madam Yu.”

“I’m not doing this to be mean. But if Fengmian insists on you being here, I refuse to let you tarnish this family with your appearance.” Yu Ziyuan stood, lifting the boy just enough to put him on a vanity chair. “Now, we’re going to brush your hair out. It is going to hurt, but you will not leave this chair until I am done.”

“You won’t cut it off, will you?” The boy asked, his grey eyes staring up at the werewolf. 

“I don’t know. That depends on if I can brush it out fully.” 

“Do you hate me?”

“What?” Madam Yu froze, brush in her hand. 

The boy looked up, and the werewolf was stricken with how young he was. 

“I don’t hate you.” Yu Ziyuan said, because she was many things but she was not a liar. “But that doesn’t mean I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made this because I love Madam Yu in this AU as a mother of sorts to Wei Wuxian. Or, at the very least, the woman who raised him. Canon Yu Ziyuan can catch these hands, but she’s sexy so she gets a redemption in this universe.
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	12. A-Ying, Son, Wei Wuxian

Wei Wuxian almost forgoes any breakfast, but pauses when he remembers that he has to meet Lan Wangji for lunch. A vampire who will surely know just by looking at him whether he ate breakfast or not. Something about him wanting Wei Ying to “take care of himself”. So the goblin grabs a croissant, ripping it apart quickly before washing the entire thing down with a cup of slightly burned coffee. He pushes away from the table and cracks his neck as he leaves the room, both of his siblings most likely having left the house already for the day. The house is not large, or at least is smaller than Lan Zhan’s home. But it still has many rooms to entertain guests and do business, while separating the help’s rooms from the family’s. Though, thinking about how large the house is compared to anything the other goblins have known leaves a sinking feeling in Wei Wuxian’s stomach.

Jiang Fengmian’s office is located on the other side of the house from the dining room, and next to the small library that Jiang Yanli watches over. The door’s already open when Wei Ying approaches, and the man pauses to watch the lord of the house do paperwork with the upmost air of calm. Not that any of the children had ever seen Jiang Fengmian anything but cool and collected.

“A-Ying.” The werewolf says, not bothering to look up as he continues writing. “Close the door behind you.”

“Madam Yu said you wished to speak with me?” The goblin enters, the door clicking behind him just before he drops into the chair nearest the desk.

“Ah, yes, and I’m sure she had some very loud opinions about that.” Jiang Fengmian says with a smile, this time he lifts his eyes to look at his son. “And I’m sure there have been… others using this opportunity to whisper in your ear. But, I think it’d be best if we laid everything out on the table. I did not raise you as a science experiment, Wei Ying. Moreso the same way that I raised your brother and sister, a sense of investment in the future of this family. But, while we didn’t necessarily mean to keep everything from you, we knew that a goblin with no fur would be gawked at. So we created the medication to suppress your senses, to keep suspicion away. And with your mother’s poor health when you were born, most took it at our word.”

There’s a pause as Jiang Fengmian stands, walking slowly around the desk to sit on it just before Wei Wuxian.

“I’ve heard that you’ve become accepted by the goblin aristocracy, those two Wens.” The werewolf lets his smile drop, though his face appears pleasant. “And I’d like you to become a liaison, if you will, between the wolves and the goblins. A treaty would be best in our favor, especially in the upcoming months. And, well, I hope that I can count on you for this, son. I know it’d make your mother proud.”

Of course, Wei Wuxian has never met his mother, and for a moment the smallest hope sparks in his heart. The chance to make his mother proud, coming from the man who knew her best. The goblin would have given anything to be presented with this chance a month ago. Now, though, Madam Yu’s words ring in his ears. The closest woman he’d ever known to a mother, warning him of his place on the chessboard. Wei Wuxian had always fancied himself a knight, riding a horse and helping to protect the king piece. And now, as he looks at his father, who seems so assured in the goblin’s answer, he knows where he is. God, he’s not even on the board anymore.

“What do you mean in the upcoming months it’ll help?”

“What?” The light in Jiang Fengmian’s eyes sharpens.

“You said a treaty would be helpful. What do you think is going to happen?” Wei Wuxian says, gripping the arm of the chair to keep his voice steady.

“You must have noticed, Wei Ying, how tense the world has been. It’s always politics, of course.” The werewolf spreads his hands in a small shrug. “And the fact of the matter is that the current alliance between the Jin family and the Nie clan has been crumbling. And, well, I’m afraid that the relationship between vampires and wolves is slowly but surely turning sour.”

“Sour.” Wei Ying echoes, swallowing thickly before standing. “I’m sorry, father, but I don’t think I can fulfill the role you’re looking for. The goblins have no aristocracy, and they live in poverty. Fearful that everyday someone will uproot the small lives they’ve dug for themselves. They quite literally cannot afford to become involved in any political tension between the vampires and werewolves. And as an outsider, I would have no place dragging them into that.”

The clock on the wall ticks loudly as Jiang Fengmian stares at his oldest son, and Wei Wuxian imagines that he must be hearing the gears turning in the werewolf’s mind.

“I see. I’m sorry you think you’re not up for such a task.” There’s a pause as Fengmian returns to his desk chair. “Very well, then you may go, Wei Wuxian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I don't like Jiang Fengmian? :)))))))))))
> 
> anyways!! *hands you an update* tada! an update just for you! i'm unsure if i've mentioned the Nie family at all before in this fic, and a quick scroll through my doc didn't show anything that caught my eye (but apologies if there's inconsistency there). so yeah they're vampires as well! and nie mingjue and lan xichen are for sure in love and planning on getting married. 
> 
> in other news, i've begun writing a new fic based off of the junior squad. it's based off of the movie Clue, and is a murder mystery if you're interested! 
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


	13. An Offer From A Golden King

“How do you feel about solar energy?” Wei Wuxian said, little Rusong sat in his lap as they sat on the ground. 

“Solar energy’s expensive.” Wen Qing replied, her voice neutral. Her fur was currently clipped back from her eyes as she used two magnifying glasses to look at some sort of photograph. 

“In the beginning to set it up, maybe. But it pays itself off and would, you know, be good infrastructure.”

“We don’t have any money.”

“Who said we needed money?”

“We cannot allow ourselves to become indebted to either of the ruling races.” 

“Indebted.” Wei Ying repeated with a roll of his eyes. “I meant we dumpster dive, Wen Qing. Honestly, you have some great minds down here. Take fourth uncle for example! His homebrewed wine is amazing. A tragedy we can’t sell it for profit.”

“No one buys from goblins.” Qin Rusong said, hands clapping together as Wei Ying bounced him.

“Which is the shame of it all.” Wei Ying smiled at the little goblin, ruffling the kid’s fur. “So, is that a no to solar energy?”

“No.”

“No meaning yes, or no meaning no?”

“Wei Wuxian.”

“Right. No solar power, gotcha.”

“I have a summons for a Mr. Wei Wuxian from the Jin Family.” Jiang Yanli said, handing the slip of paper across the dining table. 

“Do you know why?” Wei Ying blinked, staring down at the curling script. “What do they want with me?”

“It’s an honor to be invited to the Jin Estate.” Madam Yu raised an eyebrow, setting her silverware down softly as the family stared at the half breed. 

“And at dinner time, seems like they mean to talk business.” Jiang Fengmian for the first time was not smiling, and Wei Wuxian swallowed hard before looking away. 

“I’ll go when I’m done eating, then.” The goblin slid the paper into his pocket, carefully taking another bite of his soup before glancing up. 

The Jiang family was still frozen, staring at him expectantly. Yanli leaned in slightly, “You don’t want to keep the Jin family waiting, A-Xian.”

“Oh.” Wei Ying said, standing up. “Can you save me some soup then, A-jie?” 

“No, I’m gonna eat all of it. Now, go away.” Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes, and the goblin grinned before bowing to their parents and quickly leaving the room. 

“It’s a shame.” Jiang Fengmian said, pointedly ignoring Madam Yu’s glare. “The Jins are going to make a lap dog out of him.”

_ “The goblins have no ruler.” Wen Qing repeats, a comb in her hand as she carefully brushes through the tangles of Wen Ning’s fur. “For one person to decide would go against the way of life we’ve had for years.” _

_ “Then why not elect a leader? Wen Qing, you have my vote.” Wei Ying smiles, leaning forwards in his seat. “I just think that with a form of leader you’d be able to obtain resources and help from the other species.” _

_ “Elect?” Wen Ning raises an eyebrow at this.  _

_ “Yeah, like the humans. They all vote, everyone. And whoever has the most, gets to be leader for a few years until the next time they vote.” _

_ “The humans are not viewed as an empowered species.” Wen Qing continues her slow brush, the comb nagging at tangles. “Not that we are either, I guess.” _

“Ah, Wei Wuxian, it’s good to see you.” Jin Guangshan smiles, his face is round and pleasant, appearing almost as youthful as his son. He’s seated in front of the largest desk Wei Ying has ever seen, gesturing across to a small metal chair. “I have some things I would like to discuss with you.”

“Of course, sir.” Wei Ying sits, the metal of the chair cold even through his clothes. 

“I hear you’ve become aquainted with both the goblins and vampires as of recently.” Jin Guangshan’s smile reminds Wei Ying of his father’s, placating but somehow condescending all at once. 

“I wouldn’t aquainted, really.” Wei Ying frowned. 

“Oh? I was under the impression you’d been spending quite a lot of time with the Young Master Lan.” Jin Guangshan raised an eyebrow. 

“I am, but we’re a little more than aquainted.” Wei Wuxian swallows, forcing himself to keep eye contact with the werewolf. “As for the goblins, they’ve welcomed me very kindly as I adjust to my... new-found heritage.”

“I’m sure they have.” Guangshan nods, the smile never leaving his lips. “I am sure your father’s already offered, but I would also like to extend a hand of treaty to the goblins, with you as our in-between.”

“Ah.” Wei Ying nods, slowly pushing himself to his feet. “I see. In that case, I am afraid that I must decline. I am not a leader or in a position of authority to speak for the goblin people. In fact, I am the least qualified person you probably could ask. I apologize for wasting any of your time, Master Jin.”

The halls are silent, save for the steps of the goblin’s feet. The werewolf merely smiles, nods in agreement as Wei Wuxian flees from the golden mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has... been months. I’ve been struggling with how to continue the story to the ending that I’ve had planned. But we’re slowly building our way up to it! 🥰
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


End file.
